Silver Light
by PrettylittleRiskey
Summary: When Kagome, Miroku, and Sango go off to fight Naraku, they get more than they barganed for. After a painstakingly long battle between the threesome and Kikyo, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura, the threesome is surrounded in a bright light. When they wake up, th
1. A Beautiful Accident

A/N-Hi everybody and happy 2005! I've decided to discontinue my previous Inuyasha story(When the Time Comes.). I'm sorry to everybody who liked that story, but I just don't have any insperation for it. So, here's a new one to make up for it! I hope you like it!

Silver Light

Chapter one: A Beautiful Acciedent.

Kagome sighed. Another fight, another night of feeling bad. _'Inuyasha...you idiot!' _She thought. Of course, they'd run into Koga again. _'Idiot wolf....' _" Kagome, grab your bow and arrows....Something's coming....." Sango said. " Wha? What is it?" Kagome asked, laying Shippo down on her sleeping bag.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku left the hut to find the source of the evil masma.

" There....It's Naraku!" Sango yelled, tossing her boomarang bone. Suddenly, naraku moved to the side, reviling Kanna. 'Oh no! Not her again!' Kagome thought as the bone was rebounded, hitting Sango. Miroku ran to Sango and propped her up. " Curse you Naraku!" He yelled.

" Get behind me, Kagome." Miroku said, prepareing to unleash his windtunnel. " Save it, Monk." An femine voice answered. " Kikyo! Why?" Kagome sputtered. " Inuyasha betrayed me. He chose you, you wench! You both are going to pay for that!" With that, the miko gathered a bright ping light in her hands. Kaguara appeared behind Naraku and begane to release her wind blades. Naraku sent out evil purple waves of power.

Kagome begane to draw her bow, as Miroku tried to pull her out of the line of fire. The result: all of the power blasts connected with Kagome's arrow, which was still on her bow, and surrounded her, Miroku, and Sango with a bright white light.

The next morning, Kagome woke up in a ton of pain. 'Argh! What the heck?' She thought, looking down at her hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, wakeing Miroku and Sango up. "S'matter Kags?" Sango asked. In response, kagome pointed to Sango's head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango cried.

A/N: okay everybody. I hoped you liked that. Confused? Just wait.....it'll get much worse.....

-PLRiskey


	2. The Reaction

A/N: Hola, everyone. Well this is it. It's time for Inuyasha to enter the story! BTW, for anyone who couldn't figure it out, PLRiskey is an abreviation for my username.

Inuyasha: Talk later, wench. Get on with the story!

PLRiskey: Don't make me get Kagome to say the 's' word!

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND FRIENDS AND NEVER WILL! **

Chapter 2: The Reaction

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango krept back into the village. " Okay, you two go find Lady Kadae. I'll go deal with Inuyasha." Kagome said. Sango suddenly started to laugh. "Have you seen yourself? You'll be lucky if Inuyasha even knows who you are!" Sango giggled. " What's that supposed to mean?" Kaogme sounded offended. " Look into that barrel of water." Miroku said, trying not to crack up like Sango.

Kagome gave her friends a disapproving look before doing as they said. Looking into the barrel, she immeadiatly gasped. She had shiny silver waist-lenght hair with two white ears ontop. She also had decently lengthed fangs and talons. Not only that, but she was wearing a darkblue outfit almost exactly the same as Inuyasha's, eccept it was more tight fitting. She also had a sword at her hip. " Grr! Darn it!" She cried, before slapping a hand over her mouth. She was begining to sound like Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku were laughing the entire time. " Have you seen yourselves?" Kagome asked in a very agitated voice. Her friends both shook thier heads. " Be my guest." Kagome said, gesturing to the barrel. Sango looked in and saw that her hair-tie had disapered. She also had a pair of chocolate-brown ears that matched her eyes, along with fangs and talons. She was wearing a marron outfit exactly the same as Kagome's. Miroku's black hair had grown to his waist. He had to midnight-black ears, as well as talons and fangs. He was in a dark purple outfit that matched Inuyasha's. Also, he had a sword that looked much like Tokijin.

" Unreal." Kagome whispered before jumping off towords Inuyasha's forrest. She was ammazed to find that she could run just as fast as Inuyasha, and maybe even faster. " Who the heck are you, wench!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell. " Inuyahsa! It's me!" She yelled. He jumped down out of a tree and landed in front of her. " Kagome? You can't be. Kagome's human." He said with a sneer. " Oh yeah, Inuyasha? There is one way to prove it, but I doubt you'd like it." Kagome said, hooking one of her fangs over her lip. " Oh yeah, how?" Inuyasha asked. " Sigh! I guess it's the only way. Inuyahsa....SIT BOY!" She yelled. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. " What the heck! Okay, okay, I believe you. How did this happen?" Kagome gave a mischivious smile. " You'll have to catch me before I tell you!" She said, running off towards the God Tree._ 'Woman! But.....she's so hot like that....that silver hair totally fits her body...ARGH! What am I thinking!'_ Inuyasha thought before running after her.

Kagome stopped short when she reconized a fimmilar sent. She sighed. Seniol old fool, what did he want. " Gotcha!" Inuyahsa said, tackling her around the waist. " Oh! Inuyasha!," Kagome laughed," Stop! Toto-Sai is comming!" Sure enough, Toto-Sai came crashing down on his giant ox. " Huh. When Myoga told me there were three more hanyous in town, I thought he was bluffing. And immagian my shock when he said you have the Lady Tetsusaiga, Kagome. Um, why are you two in that possittion?" The old demon asked. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed. When Inuyasha had tackled Kagome, he had ended up on top of her. " Oh! Get off me, dog breath!" Kagome yelled.

"' Dogbreath?' Quite original, or did you forget: you're half dog demon now,too." Inuyasha said. Kagome scowled. " What do you mean 'Lady Tetsusaiga?'" She asked.

" Perhaps I'd better tell you alone. It could get rather odd if you both find out....." Toto-Sai said. "Leave Kagome with you?" Inuyasha asked. " Hey! I can protect myself, thanks!" Kagome said, cracking her fingers in imitation of Inuyasha. Inuyasha scowled.

" Fine then. Go with the old fool. I'll see you back at the village." Inuyasha said, running off. " Thank God he left." Toto-Sai said. " Now, Inu-Kagome-chan, you might want to sit down for this." Kagome giggled at being called Inu-Kagome, but sat down anyway. " The bearer of Lady Tetsusaiga is the person whom Inuyasha's father chose to mate the bearer of Tetsusaiga, namely Inuyasha." Kagome's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

PLRiskey: I hope you liked that.

Inuyasha: me.....and Kagome?!

Kagome does little happy dance unbenonced to Inuyasha

PLRiskey: Yup!


	3. Puppy Love

A/N- I hope you like the story so far! On with the show!

Kagome-Inuyasha....and ME?! Not that evil wench Kikyo?!

PLRiskey&Inuyasha- She really is becoming an inu-hanyou.........

Chapter 4: Puppy Love

" I'm _what_?!" Kagome asked, rehinging her jaw. " Inuyasha's bethrothed mate. You were ginven Lady Tetsusiga for a reason, you know." Toto-Sai said. Kagome was feeling so many things that she didn't know which to settle with. " I'm Inuyasha's _mate_?......." Kagome trailed off muttering something that sounded odly enough like 'Well, I guess I can't complain......' She reached up and begane to rub one of her ears. " Considering I've dropped this huge load on you, I'll be nice and tell you Lady's secrets." Toto-Sai announced. Kagome was blushing profusly. " Um, okay. Thanks." She mummbled. " Lady is much like Tetsusiga; it has a special attack, can only be wielded by a hanyou, and I made it from one of Inuyasha's daddy's fangs. "

" Unlike Tetsusiga, it can only be wielded by a female. Its special attack is the 'Silver Light.' Like Tetsusiga, the path cannot be taught and it is a path in the air that you have to sniff out. Now, I'm not gonna tell you _all _of her secrets, but I'll give you two hints; Lady will work best when your relationship with Inuyasha is strondest. Finally, try combining the Silver Light with Tetsusiga's Wind Scar.That will have surprizing results. Buh-Bye!" Toto-Sai said, popping away on his ox, leaving behind a particularily confused and bewildered Inu-Kagome.

Kagome walked back to the village, consumed with her turmiol of thoughts. Suddenly, she heard Inuyasha kreep up behind her, stalking her like a playful puppy ready to pounce. Kagome raised one eyebrow and decided to test her new powers. She ran as fast as she could foward, before spining around and comming up behind Inuyasha. When he steppped out of the bushes, thoughly bamboozled, Kagome jumped into the tree above him.

" Where the heck did she go?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. Kagome jumped out of the tree and tackled him. " Whoa!" Inuyasha screamed, drawing Tetsusiga. " EEP!" Kagome yelled, as she drew Lady Tetsusiga to protect herself. " Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, without bothering to look at his opponent. Kagome looked on frantically. Suddenly, she smelled a difference in the air.

" SILVER LIGHT!" Kagome yelled, slicing Lady Tetsusiga, ( which had grown to about six feet in length and was as wide as the Tetsusiga. It was also bright sliver with rose-colored jeweles incrusted into its hilt.), along a shaft of air.

This resulted in a bright silver light falling out of the blade, before running accross the ground, ( A/N- gee, I've been quiet. Think of what the Wind Scar looks like and turn it silver. Add some wind blades like Kagura's. _Viola!_ You've got the Silver Wind.), and colliding with the Wind Scar. When they met, the wind became immence, taking on a pinkish-silver color and a flowery sent. A very STRONG flowery sent. Inuyasha knew to cover his nose, but Kagome, who had never had to deal with this problem before, quickly passed out from the smell. Only Lady Tetsusiga continued to glow a light pink next to her on the ground.

Once the wind cleared, a slightly lightheaded Inuyasha was able to get a look at his opponent. He nearly fainted when he saw Kagome, passed out cold from the stench, grasping a large sword on the ground. " Oh, FRICK!" Inuyasha moaned. Now that he thought about it, he faintly remembered a woman's voice yell, " Silver Light ", when he struck with the Wind Scar.

'Kami, don't let something happen to my Kagome! ..................did I just say **_my_** Kagome?! Kami! What is wrong with me?!' Inuyasha thought, carefully making his way over to Kagome.

Suddenly, she sat up, sneezed repeatedly, and rubbed her head and nose in pain.

" Guh. Well, that was one heck of a first lesson; NEVER sneek up on an armed hanyou....." She sputtered.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh and was soon joined by Kagome. Kagome cut off suddenly.

" Frick. Why now?" She moaned.

" Kagome? Is something wrong....?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand around Tetsusiga's hilt. Then he smelt it. " Wolf......" He snarled.

" Jesus! Chill, Inu. Let me deal on my own for once. if something really bad happens, and I can't handel it, you can help. But please. I'm not weak anymore and I want to get this stupid love-sick wolf off my back once and for all.ALONE." Kagome said.

" Grrrrr......fine. But if he comes within two feet of you...." Inuyasha started. Kagome rolled her eyes and stopped him by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

" I've got it." She said. Inuyasha blushed profusly and jumped into the nearest tree. Kagome smiled and slipped on a baseball cap she had brought to hide her new ears. ' Might as well act.....and have the element of surprize!' She thought, stuffing her silver locks in the hat as the shards preasence and the smell of wolf beacme stronger.

PLRiskey-I hope you likey. Guess what? It's just about time to see what Sesshomaru thinks of our pretty little Kags!

Inuyasha eyes PLRiskey evilly

Sesshomaru eyes PLRiskey evilly

Kagome eyes PLRiskey evilly

PLRiskey-okay, look, CHILL! It'll turn out.....the way I want it to!


	4. Dog vs Wolf

PLRiskey: Time for chappie four! This is dedicated to my first reviewer, neko-hanyou!

Chapter 4: Dog v.s. Wolf

Kagome sat on a rock waiting for Koga to come into view. She nervously fingered Lady, wondering If she'd need to use it again so soon. " Kagome!" She heard koga yell. " Why doe smell like dog? Did that insolent puppy _touch_ you?!" He asked. Kagome smiled.

" No......" She said, taking off her hat. Koga stared.

" You're a dirty mutt?" He asked rudely.

" What if I am? At least I'm not some flea-bitten litter-runt like you!" Kagome said fiercly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He'd never seen Kagome act so rude!

" All of you dogs are the same; weak, insolent little puppies. Especially that dirty mutt and yourself, wench." Koga said, his love for her quickly turning to hate.

" I'm.....NOT.....WEAK!!!!" Kagome yelled venomously.

" Prove it!" Koga said, rushing at her with his talons bared.

Kagome drew Lady Tetsusiga. Then, to both Inuyasha and Koga's surprize, she closed her eyes. She relied only on her nose. " Stupid wnech!" Koga yelled, just feet away.

Kagome's eyes flashed open. "SLIVER LIGHT!" She yelled. The silver wind blades puored out of Lady and struck Koga, leaving him a bloodied mess. "Scrawny wolf. Why don't you just leave the shards here and runaway with your tail between your legs, like always." Kagome said. " Feh." Was koga's clever response as he got up and dashed off.

" Litter-runt...." Kagome mummbled, placing her blande back in its scabbord. Inuyasha jumped down and, shockingly, scooped Kagome up in his arms. " That was amazing, Kags!" He said as Kagome laughed.

A pair of eyes watched Inuyasha and Kagome celebrate her first victory. " Perfect. Everything is going just as planned....." The voice said. A silver haired inu-yukati, whom everyone believed to be dead, turned and bounded off to his other son.

PLRiskey- so, what do you all think? Good? Bad?

Kagome- I beat Koga...I beat Koga! I beat Koga!

Koga- Um.....did that really happen?

PLRiskey- No, just in my cruel mind. You are now very evil....Toodles!


	5. Reunion, part one

Helllllooooo, people! Whoo! Chapter 5! I made it to the fifth chapter! Time for a partee!

Chapter 5: Reunion, Part One

" Shessy! Oh, Shessy!!!!" A male inu-yukai said, stepping into a cave.

" Shut up! The only people _ever _alloud to call me that are my mother and m-my.....f-father?!" Sesshomaru said, his eyes growing as big as dinner plates. " Aw....you haven't forgotten me.......I'm sooooooo touched!" Inutashu said. (A/N- Yeah, he's rather sarcastic, isn't he? He is also _really _hyper.......)

" I've heard you've turned rather evil, eh? What about Inuyasha? Have you taken care of him?" At his father's words, Sesshomaru palled drastically. " Uh.....um.....er.....you see....." Sesshomaru stumbled over his words. Inutashu held up his hand.

" Save it. I already know. I must say, I'm quiet dissapointed in you....Although I'm proud of your victory over the panther demons fifty years ago....." He trailed off into laughter. " What is _that?!_" He asked, guesturing towards Jaken.

" Uh....my, ?" Sesshomaru answered. " Lord Sesshomaru?" A high voice said. Rin came running to Sesshomaru and wrapped her small arms around his one large one. " And this.....is Rin." Inutashu smiled insanly." Hi-oh Rin! Would you like to go outside and play?" He asked sweetly. Rin looked unsurly up at Sesshomaru who meerly shrugged. Rin nodded.

" Great!" Inutashu said, putting Rin on his shoulders and running outside.Once there, he turned into a great dog. Rin squeled in delight.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. ( A/N- This means that they're talking in animal form) Aw, come on Shessy! Have some fun for once! Inutashu barked. " Father, might I aske how you're here?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutashu growled. How come you're no fun anymore? I never really died.....I faked my death and have been watching over my two sons ever since. Sessgimaru didn't like that one bit. " Do you mean to tell me you just _watched _as Inuyasha and I _suffered?_" Sesshomaru asked, gritting his teeth. Uh........ Inutashu watched his son. In truth, he couldn't have done anything. Kikyo's mother, Kaia, was able to see the future. She saw Inuyasha and her daughter together, but she knew that Inutashu has planned arranged marragies for both sons. And so, she put a spell on Inutashu. Soon after, she died.

" It's not what you think. And I don't feel much like telling you." Inutashu said, turning back into human form. Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously. " Look, I didn't come to fight. I will tell you why, just not now. I need a favor from you...." Inutashu gave his son the puppy eyes. " What?" Sesshomaru sighed. " Please. Go make Inuyasha jelous. I want to see how much he loves his mate...."

_"MATE?!"_ Sesshomaru said. " Oh, come on! You haven't found you're mate yet? I set that one up before you were even born!" Inutashu said. " Sesshy, whatz a mate?" Rin asked. Both inu-yukais palled. " Uh......why don't you go play with Jaken, Rin?" " Okay!"

" A wolf demon? Why?????" Sesshomaru wailed. " Listen...it's not that bad. She's the chieftess of the northern wolf clan. She's really strong." Inutashu sighed, trying to dull the ringing in his ears. " Whatz her name?" Sesshomaru hung his head. " Anamye. Now, go make your brother jelous!!!"

I hope you likey!


	6. Reunion, part two

Grr! I hate computers! Mine's been busted for sooooo long!!!!

Oh, well, here's the next chapter!

Reunion, part two

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the village, laughing the entire time. " But seriously, though, I didn't think you had something like that in you." Inuyasha said.

"Heh. Well, time changes, right?" Kagome laughed. Once they reached the village, Kagome dead stopped. " Oh, crap. What's my mom gonna think 'bout this?" SHe fell to the ground in the loutus position. Inuyasha laughed. " She'll get over it, but your other friends never will if they find out!" _plus....now that Hobo or whatever his name is won't be able to get Kags...... _Inuyasha thought evill about what Hojo would do if he ever found out. " Helloooooo! Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, tapping Inuyasha on the head. "Guh?" Inuyasha sputtered. _Men......_ Was Kagome's single thought.

" Kagome!" A small voice said as they approached Kaede's hut. " Hey, Shippo!" She yelled. Shippo dead-stopped. " Kagome! You've got _ears_!" kagome started to laugh. " What? You haven't seen Miroku and Sango yet?" Kagome asked, regaining herself.

" No! I've been practicing! All day, too! Look what I can do!" Shippo yelled.In no less than an eye-blink, Shippo became a large silver-haired fox demon. Kagome stared unbelievingly as Inuyasha's nose turned up. He'd forgotten that Shippo was a full demon, and the fact that he could turn into a fox made Inuyasha insanley jelous.Kagome laughed and begane to rub Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha blushed and sighed. "Okay, I get it." Kagome continued to laugh.

Shippo turned back into human form, still gaping at Kagome. " wait, now I'm lost. you have dog ears, talons, fangs, sliver hair, and smell like a dog. What the h-" Kagome slapped her hand over Shippo's mouth. Her ear twitched. " Inuyasha, do you hear that?" SHe asked, her free hand slipping onto Lady Tetsusiga. Inuyasha concentrated hard to hear what Kagome heard. He heard footsteps and smelled demon, dog demon to be exact. " Sesshomaru....." Inuyasha snarled. " Does kami hate me or something?" Kagome asked. She was really getting pissed, and Shippo could tell. " I'm....uh....gonna go get the, um, others." he saud, turning into his fox form and scampering away.

By this time, both Tetsusiga and Lady were drawn. " Now what do we have here? Why would a fine demoness, such as yourself, be standing by a halfbreed?" Sesshomaru said, stepping into view and inwardly cursing his father. kagome blushed, but held her position. " What do you want, brother?" Inuyasha asked, gritting his teeth. " Surly a full demoness would rather be standing by another full demon and not some pitiful half demon." Sesshomaru taunted.

" I'm a half demon, you dolt." Kagome snarled. oh yeah, he pissed her off. " And I'd never stand by anyone except Inuyasha." She spat, before blushing. "You think so?" Sesshomaru asked. " Okay, I've had enough. Don't you ever, ever talk to Kagome again! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. "Silver Light!" kagome joined. "Uh, Oh!" They heard an unfimmilar voice say. The two attacks mixed and shot towards Sesshomaru. A shot of silver caught Kagome's eye and she cursed loudly. When the wind cleared, Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing, unhurt, behind a large silver dog. " Why'd you do that?!" He yelled.

The do turned back into human form and glared icly at Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed that he looked just like Sesshomaru, only he looked older and he had eyes just like Inuyasha's.

"You are such an idiot! You think the Wind Scar is Strong?!! Try the Silver Scar! Kagome's newfound power would have killed you, you dolt!" Inutashu yelled. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all sweat-dropped. ( Anime style!) " how do you know me?" Kagome asked, first to regain herself. " Duh. you're kagome Higurashi, miko from the future and newly turned hanyou." Inutashu stated.

Inuyasha mumbled various curse words. No one was supposed to know kagome was from the future. Just who was this strange demon. Kagome's eyes glowedlight blue and intensified her sense of smell. For the first time, Kagome noticed that this demon's blood smelled like Inuyasha's. A vision suddenly hit her and she saw everything that happend between Kiai and Inutashu. She squeeled loudly. _'OW! Note to self, NEVER do that again!' _Kagome thought. She saw that the other three demons were looking at her oddly. " Uh! Inuyasha! You are an idiot!" "And you're and evil b-" " SIT! " Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went crashing down. " Now, Sesshomaru." Inutashu whispered. Sesshomaru glared at him before walking over to Kagome. In a very Koga like way he said, "Kagome, you are the girl I want. That's it! I've decided. You'll be my mate!" He took her into a bear hug, his face going dangerously close to her's.

Inuyasha jumped off the ground and grabbed Kagome so fast, that she hit heads with Sesshomaru. Kagome was gripping onto Inuyasha, shaking in fear of the full-demon.

"Kill 'im!" She yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes grew. "Crap!" He said under his breath. " Sit down,Kagome." Inuyasha said. " Why would I want to sit-crap!" Kagome yelled as she became crushed under Inuyasha. Thier positons was awfully embarrassing and, of course, they were still this way when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived moments later.

" Um....Is this not a good time?" Sango teased. "Oh, get off me!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha quickly jumped off, and pulled Kagome up. Kagome instantly ran behind Inuyasha. " I swear, you're worse than Koga and Miroku combined!" She yelled at Sesshomaru. His face grew red in anger. "Inuyasha, not that I want to interupt, but who is that demon with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

" I;ve got no clue." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

" He's your father." Kagome said.

Inuyasha started and her for quite a while. " WHAT THE F-" He yelled. Kagome covered his mouth before he could say that awful word infront of Shippo.


	7. Back to the Future

A/N: Okay, everyone. I know I haven't been the bestest author...but that's gonna change. I'm leaving for vacation in the tropics tomorrow, so I might get some new insperations. For now, I hope you like this.

Back to the Future

Inuyasha continued to stare at kagome while Inutashu clapped. "My, my. It seems that your friend is a little more perspective than you, son." Inutashu stated. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"God, he's always that dense. He doesn't even know Kagome's madly in love ... with..." Miroku trailed off when he saw the looks coming from both Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha, being dense as usual, didn't even bother to listen to Miroku.

Kagome got a purely evil look in her eye. SLAP! Miroku fell hard. Really hard. With a little 'humph!', Kagome turned on her heel and stalked out of sight, in the direction of the well.

Everyone sweat dropped. (A/N Anime style! P ) Shippo looked down at Miroku from his perch on Sango's shoulder. "Dang, Miroku. Usually only Inuyasha can piss Kagome off that badly. And usually only Sango can make you eat dirt for so long..." He said in awe.

"Dang it, Miroku! I sould have Lady Kaede make a rosary for YOU!" Sango yelled, rushing after kagome at top speed. "Kags! Oh come on!" She yelled.

Kagome was sitting on the well's frame, getting ready to climb in, when something slammed against her, nocking her into the well. "Whoops! I couldn't stoooooop!" Sango yelled to her. Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!"

Kagome lifted her head out of the dirt where she landed. "Ow." She said. She looked around. "SANGO!" She cried. Sure enough, she was sitting next to Sango. "Um, I'm gussing we're not in the fudel era anymore..." Sango mumble. "Ow! Sango, help me up!" A small voice cried. Shippo was stuck in the ground, close by. Kagome laughed and pulled him out of the ground.

In one swift, she and Sango jumped out of the well. "Come on!" kagome laughed, grabbing Sango's arm. "EEK!" Sango cried.

Kagome burst out of the well house and grabbed her nose. "Ouch. Okay, I now know why Inuyasha gets so uptight when he comes here..." She trailed off, looking at Sango and Shippo. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates. 'Oh, this is too funny...' Kagome thought.

"Let's go, if anyone sees us, it's gonna be pretty hard to explane..." Kagome said, starting off for her house. Sango and Shippo followed in awe. "Mom, Sota, Gramps! I'm home!" Kagome hollered. "Demons begone!" She heard a famillar voice yell. "Curses!" She yelled, grabbing Lady Tesusiga. Lady transformed and its mere aura destroyed the sutra.

"Gramps! What the heack are you doing! It's me!" Kagome fumed. "K-Kagome!" Sota said, coming out of the kitchen. "Wow, sis! What happened to ya?" Sota yelled. Sango and Shippo stood behind Kagome, unsure of what to do...or for that matter say.

"Uh...long story." Kagome stated. Just then, her mother stepped into the house. "Kagome, dear, what the #! happened to you?" Kagome and Sota's mouths fell agape. "MOM! Please! There's a little kid in the room!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey! You better not be talking about me!" Shippo cried. "DEMON!" Her grandfather said. "GOD! SILVER SPHERE!" Kagome yelled. A bright pink light fell from the Lady Tetsusiga, forming a sphere around Sango, Shippo, and Kagome.

"Jesus, gramps! You could KILL us with that!" Kagome yelled, looking quite like Inuyasha, pointing at the sutra.

"Father!" Her mom yelled. "Hana!" He yelled back at his daughter. (A/N yeah, sue me. I gave her a name. By the way it means Flower.) "MA! Stop yelling!" Kagome yelled. "Don's speak that way to my daughter!" Her grandfather yelled. "Don't speak that way to MY daughter!" Hana yelled to her father. "Okasan! Make them shut up!" Shippo yelled. Yeah, that shut everyone up.

Kagome and Sango both knew Shippo thought of Kagome like his mother, but that was the first time he actually called her 'mom.' "Who the heck were you sleeping around with!" Kagome's mother and grandfather yelled. Sango started to laugh. With one deathly stare, Kagome scilenced everyone.

"First of, I've been turned into an inu-hanyou. Second off, these are my friends, Sango and Shippo. Third, Shippo called me okasan not because he's my biological son, but because I'm like his foster mother!" Kagome bellowed. Just then, the doorbell rang.

kagome stomped over to the door and yelled "WHAT?" when she opened it. On the other side was a very surprized looking Hojo. Luckily, Kagome's hair was covering her ears and Sango had wisely taken Shippo and herself out of sight. "Uh, sorry if I caught you at the wrong time. I wanted to see if you were feeling well enough to go on a date." Hojo said, looking down at the large sword in her hand. A vein poped out on Kagome's head.

"SHOVE IT UP YOURS! Can you take a HINT? I don't like you! I NEVER did! I love someone else!" Kagome said, slamming the door in his face.

"Well then," Kagome said, placing Lady back in her hilt and turning to her family, "I'm gonna get my stuff. I'm leaving."

Inuyasha was still trying to grasp what was happening. "So wait a sec, you're my dad?" He asked for the tenth time.

"GOD! They weren't kidding! You ARE dense!" Sesshomaru yelled. Miroku would've said 'told ya so', but he was still face-planting it on the ground.

kagome, Sango, and Shippo jumped out of the well, Kagome in a really bad mood. A gust of wind swept up her hair. With a quick glance, she saw Kagura.

Kagome's eyes went blood red, and she dropped her huge bag. Drawing Lady, she faced Kagura. "Well, it seems that that blast didn't kill you..." Kagura trailed off.

"I'm in a friggin bad mood. You picked such a wrong time to mess with me!" kagome yelled. Kagura was looking pissed now, too. "DRAGON SERPENT DANCE!" She yelled.

kagome looked for just the right moment. "SILVER TSUNAMI!" She yelled. The blast from her blade surrounded Kagura's serpent dance, and blasting back at her. The collision destroied Kagura in an instant.

"Naraku." Miroku said suddenly. Inuyasha also caught the sent. "No, that's Kagura. Or her blood."

"And that was Kagome's voice." Inutashu said.

Inuyasha was first to put two and two together. "WHAT?" He yelled, running to the well. The sight he saw when he got there was shocking. Kagome, unharmed, standing with the Lady Tetsusiga in front of Sango ans Shippo and looking at a destroyed Kagura.

"Whoa..." He said.


End file.
